


First Times Luck

by jiggy_buggy



Series: Lonely Togther [2]
Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Condoms, Consensual Sex, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, big dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 19:49:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14143275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiggy_buggy/pseuds/jiggy_buggy
Summary: Prequel to 'Second Times the Charm' but meant to be read second.Lucy was just recently dumped by her ex-boyfriend and has been going through a rather rough patch. Her family and friends are all changing around her and it doesn't help that she's horny as hell.Maybe a quickie will help?





	First Times Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to 'Second Times the Charm' 
> 
> Continuing more on the pairing of Lucy Loud/Bumper Yates Sr. Basically the Halloween party where they started to see each other. I'll put in the summry from the first one here.
> 
> Today's story involves Lucy going at it with a much older man. I've always had a thing with the power structure older men have over young woman. Money, knowledge, basic body size/ strength. Then I thought, why are the old men always douche nozzles though? So I wrote one where the older man isn't out to control, hurt, blackmail or manipulate the young woman for sex. Well, maybe a little manipulation? Not like harmful, just playing on her emotions, though he tries not to..

They were puffing for air in the dark room. Lucy sat on the bed, rolling tongues with the man beside her. Music was blaring from the party downstairs, but the door to the bedroom was locked. They had no concern about anyone walking in.

 

He carefully pushed against her with enough power that, if she wished, she could resist the motion. Yet she allowed herself to fall back, allowed the heavy man to crawl over her. She could taste lobster and white wine in his mouth, a meal he had eaten before he came home to his house a mess, his son throwing a raging college party for Halloween. His hands ran through her hair, knocking the devil horn headband off her.

 

His hand slowly trailed up her leg, over her thigh highs towards her miniskirt. She didn’t stop him, her core pounding in want and need as she spread her legs in welcome. His hand came under her skirt rim, pulling her panties to the side and sliding a finger up and down her soaked cunt.

 

A fifty four year old man’s finger slipped into her eighteen year old vagina.

 

Bumper Yates Sr moaned over her, twirling his finger in her hot, wet love tunnel. “It been so long.” He muttered. “Since I’ve felt the insides of a woman.”

 

Something crashed down stairs, sounding like expensive glass. Yet the party continued on, just as Bumper did, pushing his finger as deep as he could.

 

“Have you had sex before?” He asked her, licking his lips.

 

“Yes.” Lucy muttered, chest heaving a little. She felt his finger curl inside her, moving along her walls methodically, almost as if it were looking for something-

 

“AHHH!” Lucy gasped, pussy clamping down on his finger.

 

“There it is.” The man chuckled, circling the pleasurable button Lucy never knew existed before. “I know you said you’ve had sex before, but trust me, never like we’re about to. I’m about to blow your mind in pleasure.”

 

He was thirty six years older than her. He was thirty five when she was newborn.

 

Lucy still didn’t fight as that thought rattled in her brain. It felt too good as his second finger nursed it’s way inside her, the first still tickling her g-spot loyally. She moaned and rolled her hips down on his fat digits.

 

“Now now, don’t be impatient.” He chuckled, holding her hips steady. With an excited look he knelt his face to her loins. “We haven’t even started yet.” His head disappeared under her skirt, pulling back out with her black panties in his teeth. He pulled them down her legs without using his hands once and distangled them from around his arm, the hand still pumping her core. When they were off he finally held them to his nose, taking a deep sniff. He groaned.

 

“Smells just like Jancy in high school…”

 

His dead wife.

 

Lucy mewled softly when he went back over her, pushing the skirt up and spreading her lower lips with his free hand, to see inside. His fingers going a little faster, scissoring and spreading her open wider in preparation of what was to come.

 

How the hell did it get to this?

* * *

Lucy’s mind stumbled back to this morning, when Haiku had told her to come to Bumper Yate Jr’s party. To take her mind off her jerk of an Ex.

 

Rocky had broken up with her the week before in the dickest way possible. They used to fool around in his car without a condom, because Rocky never bought any, even though he was the one that always instigate sex. They had only done it twice. Her first time was after a month of his begging. She finally relented and allowed him to take her virginity in the backseat of his old Saturn. He got inside her, thrusted about five times, then moaned that he was gonna cum. He then pulled out and she blew him to finish in her mouth.

 

He didn’t return the favour.

 

The second time he whined about it for a week or so to do it again. She finally consented, to just shut him up, only this time when he rutted against her in the back seat, he gasped and ejactualted right inside her at the deepest point he could get.

 

The fear she felt in the moment was unimaginable.

 

Too proud to admit her mistakes to her mother and father, Lucy waited for her period to come anxiously. Rocky kept hounding her for more sex daily, despite explaining her worries. Then her period was late.

 

She told him she might be pregnant.

 

He dumped her on the spot.

 

Lucy stumbled home, too numb to cry or to feel betrayed. Her emotions only returned to her when she got her period two days later.

 

“It will take your mind off him.” Haiku explained over the phone. “Or maybe someone else will catch your eye. There are plenty of bats in the belfry.”

 

“I dunno.” Lucy frowned, rubbing her arm. “I’m not really feeling it…”

 

“It’ll be fun. We can make fun of all the fake vampire costumes. Remember the one from last year?”

 

“Celtic Vampire?” Lucy smiled a little.

 

“No, no. Elvis vampire.”

 

Lucy snorted loudly.  “You really think there will be more like that?”

 

“Its a halloween party for drunk college kids in a white suburb. Someone will make a very stupid costume choice.” Haiku said. “Five percent at least.”

 

“Ok.” Lucy smiled. “But if they’re all dress as something stupid from a pop movie, we’re leaving.”

 

Instead of going out to buy a costume she went to the attic, finding some devil horns and a small plastic pitch fork. She put on Luna’s old red mini skirt, and a red tube top. Finding no bra she could hide under the top, she opted for the adhesive bra she got for Lori’s Wedding. (Damn backless bridesmaid dresses.) Then she pulled on her black thigh highs and slipped on her sneakers.

 

Running downstairs she paused, leaning around the dining room wall to find her mother, sitting at the table, scrapbooking. “I’m going to a Halloween party.” She said, watching the woman paste one of Lily’s baby pictures down.

 

“Thats nice.” Rita said dreamily. She pulled up another picture, cooing. “Oh look how cute Lily was as a baby!”

 

“Yeah.” Lucy said, not really seeing it.

 

Her mother kept scrapbooking, not looking back at her daughter or her skimpy outfit. Lucy turned to the living room. Dad and Lily were watching Tv. “I’ll be back later tonight.” She explained. “I’m taking my phone.”

 

“Hmmhm.” Her father hummed, watching his show tiredly, having just gotten back from work. Only Lily looked at her, eyes darting up and down her form.

 

The naive girl smiled. “Have fun Lucy!”

 

Lucy waved to her youngest sister and went out the door. She was well used to her parent’s inattentiveness. You’d think they’d have more time for her, what with seven of their kids out of the house, some only semi permanently for school, but they filled that time with new hobbies like scrapbooking or golf.

 

She could see Haiku’s black car at the curb and she hurried inside. Eager to get out of the chilly October air.

* * *

 

The music was pounding loudly and the house in shambles. Knic nacs were broken and TP as all over. A few pictures on the walls were scribbled on with black marker over the glass. Ever since Jancy Yates died two years ago to stage four cancer, her family had drifted apart. Not to say they were a mess but they were all dealing in their own ways. The most far gone by now though, was Bumper Jr. He threw keggers all the time and was consistently getting drunk and/or wasted. After highschool the kid lost himself to all forms of pleasure.

 

So the party was nothing out of the ordinary now. The once ‘Well Rounded’ family was a mess of lines and scribbles.

 

Lucy looked around at the costumes. There were a few Harry Potters and Superhero characters. Lucy watched from the corner with Haiku as Thor, God of Thunder, walked past them, stuffing his face with chex mix.

 

“Nothing too outrageous tonight.” Lucy said to her friend, sipping some punch mix from a bowl in the kitchen. It was really water down at this point. More juice than vodka.

 

“They’ve really matured.” Haiku agreed. They both blinked when a boy when streaking by, his underwear on his head. “Kinda.”

 

“Who the hell was that?” Lucy asked, brow raised.

 

“I think it was BJ. I’m not sure.” The girl smiled. “Nothing too impressive downstairs though huh.”

 

Lucy snorted into her drink. Haiku was dressed as some kind of dark angel, which matched Lucy’s outfit nicely. She felt her friend look her over again out the corner of her eye. “Something wrong?”

 

“No, just wondering how you got out of the house in that. My mom is pretty laid back but even she doesn't like me wearing something too revealing.” Haiku shrugged.

 

Lucy had to agree it was skimpy. A few boys had whistled at her and made rude hand gestures to let her know. Like that would help her sleep with them. “My parents are in their own little world.” Lucy shrugged. “If it's not Lily, taxes, work or their little side projects, their too busy.”

 

“Sucky.” Haiku said, taking a drink. She never had that problem and Lucy knew it. Her mom was a kinda hippy. She taught Yoga and had a strange parenting style. She let her kids do whatever they choose, like legally change their name to Haiku or stay out of the house for an entire week without calling. She also let them have as much sex as they chose to. Haiku and her older brother were results of one night stands their mother had. From what her friend told her, even Haiku’s mother wasn’t sure who her daughter’s father was. Apparent she was conceived at an orgy.

 

However Haiku was told to use Condoms. Unless she wanted to get pregnant, then go all out. Haiku didn’t, in fact, want that, so she constantly carried them. She had a reputation for being loose. Only she didn’t care what people thought about her and was very picky about her partners at first. Once they proved themselves then they could come back whenever for more.

 

Speaking of, Bradley Smith put an arm over the girl’s shoulders, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. “Hey Haiku. Nice seeing you here. Wanna head upstair for a spell?” While he was normally a goth, like his two friends, tonight he seemed dressed up as a kid from a lego commercial from the nindies, colourful clothes, thick sunglasses and a baseball cap on sideways.

 

“I’m kinda trying to cheer Lucy up tonight after her dick of an Ex.” Haiku said, but leaned into his touch and fluttered her eyes.

 

Lucy took a deep breath. “Go ahead. Its fine.”

 

“Are you sure?” She asked, looking back at her friend uncertainty. She jumped through when Bradly nuzzled into her neck.

 

“Its fine, go have fun.” Lucy smiled. She watched as Haiku gave in, wondering up the stairs with the boy to one of the many bedrooms in the large house.

 

Truthfully Lucy had been feeling a little horny herself. Not because Rocky built up her labido, hell he never got her to completion. It was because she had started to masterbate in order to get what she felt she deserved after sex with Rocky.

 

She hadn’t done it for a while though, what with the pregnancy scare and her period.

 

That would have to wait though, maybe later on tonight. She took another sip of her drink, looking over the room before choking on it. Across the way stood Rocky, dressed as an airplane pilot.  He was talking with a group of friends, his arm draped over Karen Wilcox’s shoulders.

 

Their eyes met when he felt her stare, time slowed for moment as he held her gaze. Then he pulled Karen closer, kissing her deeply. Lucy watched as the girl accepted, moaning happily into his mouth and laughing when he pinched her ass. Instead of swatting it away like Lucy used to.

When Rocky pulled back he looked back at Lucy smirking.

 

Lucy perfected her resting bitch face. She bet Karen let Rocky fuck her whenever he pleased. Maybe even cum inside her.

 

Well when she got pregnant then she’d learn.

 

Lucy turned her back on them, swishing her drink around. Man, fuck this, she was going home. Lucy took out her phone, texting Haiku that she had seen Rocky and was just gonna go home and watch some TV.

 

She put her phone away and downed the rest of the swill in her cup.

 

“Rough night?”

 

Lucy looked up, finding Bumper Yates Sr standing beside her. He had dark bags under his eyes and looked a little tired. He eyed the party disgruntledly. “Not as rough as yours I bet.” She responded, tilting her head. “I take it this party wasn't on your calendar.”

 

“Nope.” He sighed, looking around at the mess. “Honestly I’m not sure what to do with that boy. He’s been uncontrollable since my wife passed.” Bumper leaned against the wall tiredly. “Teenage boys I suppose.”

 

“You wanna know how much of an asshole teenage boys can be? Look over there.” Lucy nodded her head towards Rocky’s group. “See that redhead? Last week he was my boyfriend.”

 

Bumper looked around her, frowning when he saw the two making out. “Oh that is just poor manners.” He patted her shoulder lightly. “I’m sorry to hear that.”

 

His hand lingered, rubbing her bare shoulder, not that she noticed. “Yeah well, he broke up with me cause I thought I got pregnant. Just a late period though.” She sighed. “Dickhead didn’t use a condom.”

 

“If your going to have sex you need a condom, especially when your young. Saves you from STD and the like as well.” Mr Yates said evenly. “If you don’t think your partner will have one, then make sure you bring one.”

 

“Trust me, I learned that already.” Lucy sighed

 

“Well it looks like you may have dodged a bullet.” He said, scowling at the two. “I don’t think you’d have wanted to spend the rest of your life with a person like that. I mean who leaves a woman when she might be carrying your baby?”

 

Lucy paused to consider this. “Maybe you're right.” She agreed. “He is kind of an asswipe.”

 

“You should find someone your age that compliments you.” The man said, looking around the room. “Or maybe try a university city. They are little more refined. Of course you’d have more in common with people from your hometown. I met my Yancy in middle school.”

 

Lucy looked back at him, pursing her lips. “Do you… miss her?”

 

“Every damn day.” He said, looking to the floor. “I miss her smile, her laugh. How she could control the kids with a single, kind word.” He sighed. “You know, when you watch someone you love just slowly waste away, sick as she was, it changes you… I don’t know if you could understand, but we spent so many years together…”

 

“You lost a piece of yourself.” Lucy spoke, putting her empty cup down.

 

Bumper blinked in surprise. “Y-yes! That's how it felt!” He narrowed his eyes. “How did you know?”

 

“I read a lot of romance stories.” Lucy smiled. “Its not close to understanding how you feel, but I know what it might be like. When some you love dies, you die a little with them, because you can never have them with you again, you lose the part of yourself that used to spend time with them.”

 

“Yes.” He sighed sadly. “That's what it felt like, I was dying to when she got sick. I just needed to be strong, for the kids.”

 

“I can only imagine.” Lucy frowned. “I guess life is just unfair, huh.”

 

“It is, but with bad can come good. Makes life worth living.” He gestured around. “If I never met my wife, I wouldn’t have any of this. My children, my home, all the memories we shared and the adventures we had. Losing her was painful, but the moments leading up to her passing make it worth falling in love with her, even if I can never see her again.”

 

“Yeah? That so sweet.” Lucy said.

 

“I mean, the house doesn't look it now!” He grimaced at the mess. “But Jancy put her heart and soul into decorating this place.” He looked around again, thinking quietly before speaking. “You ah, you wouldn’t want a tour would you?”

 

Lucy thought about it for a second. “Sure. Why not?”

 

So they walked around the giant house. Lucy was shocked at the size really. Living room, dining room, study, trophy room, kitchen with brunch nook, game room, movie room, gym/spa. It went on and on. As they toured they had to dodge partying kids and messes. Bumper swore up and down his son was cleaning this all up come tomorrow. When they came to the main floor bathroom Lucy looked around at the wall length mirrors and fancy jacuzzi tub.

 

“The floors are heated! Take a feel.” The man turned on a switched and Lucy looked down. Her sneakers were laced and hard to take on and off, so she bent down and touched the floor.

 

“Yes. It's nice.” She said with a smile. It really was. Lucy wondered if her family could get something like this, be amazing in the kitchen. She looked up, freezing a little. In the full wall mirror, she could make out Bumper behind her, staring down at her reveld ass from under her mini skirt. He panties tightly caught between the cheeks, showing off even more pale flesh to the man. He licked his lips slowly.

 

She stood back up, making sure he didn’t see her watching and that the skirt went back down. Bumper didn’t notice anything off about her actions and continued on. “This way to the collection room.”

 

He had ogled her. He was ogling her. She silently followed him to the next room filled with pinned bug.

 

He was looking over her body, but he hadn’t made a comment on her state of dress at all. No rude, vaguely sexual insults or whistles. This was new to her. Usually boys went all out on trying to destroy a girls confidence so they could have a chance to sleep with her. Why wasn’t he?

 

Maybe he was actually better than that? He had admired her figure and it was clear he was interested in her body. Yet he was too gentlemanly to make a move or be a bastard about it.

 

The small amount of alcohol in her system, a system that wasn’t used to it at all usually, buzzed her abit, giving her a small amount of courage and removed some inhibition, though she wasn’t inebriated. He wanted her and was being so polite… Not to mention as they walked he asked about her plans for school, how she and her family were doing, her interests...

 

Really no one had given her such one on one attention in a while. Especially when she would catch his eyes wondering from time to time when she walked ahead of him into rooms. Down her legs. Staring at her chest for a few second. Her lips.

 

She looked at him that time, curious what would happen if he was caught. “Something on my face?” She asked, feigning innocence.

 

“Wh-what?” He asked, swallowing tightly. They had just made it upstairs where most of the bedroom room doors were closed, ties and hats on the door handles.

 

“You keep looking at my mouth.” Lucy explained.

 

“Oh no, theres not, it's just…” He looked away, face reddening a little. “You’ve changed into a lovely young lady. I was just thinking about how much time has passed since we moved here and noticing how you’ve grown.”

 

Lucy thought about it and pressed on. “So how have I grown?” She asked, trying to sound casual.

 

Bumper looked surprised. “Well, you’ve grown up to be very… beautiful of course.” He coughed into his hand. “I’m sorry, that's a bit odd to say isn’t it. I apologize.”

 

“No. It's nice.” Lucy smiled. No one had called her pretty or cute in a long time. Never had she been called beautiful before.

 

They came to a room at the end of the hall, no hat on the knob. “I’d show you the other bedrooms but they’re… occupied.” He rolled his eyes and unlocked it. The door was pushed open and Lucy realised it was the master bedroom. A large queen sized bed sat in the middle of the room. Everything was a shades of cool light blues or whites. The room looked immaculate. It was quite big and Lucy could see a few doors for walk in closets and another opened to a dark master bathroom.

 

She stepped inside. “Wow, my parents room looks like a broom cupboard compared to this.”

 

“While I’ve admittedly worked hard in my life and studied in schools, there is a certain amount of luck that has attributed to my success. I’m not going to say that if you go to college and get an education that you’ll have nothing to worry about, but it does help.” Bumper said, walking in after her.

 

Lucy looked around quietly, going to head out of the room when she backed right into her host. “Oh sorry-”

 

He was hard. She looked down, seeing his jeans tenting as much as they could. Bumper was frozen, face now going pale as Lucy started down at his hardened member.

 

“I-” The man muttered, eyes wide. “I- I’m so sorry Lucy- my- this had never done this- not unless it was Jancy! I swear but-” He was stumbling over his words. Horrified.

 

Her buzz shot a energetic tingle down her back. She thought about all that had happened today. Rocky’s smug ass replacing her in the span of a weekend to a girl who’d put out. Her parents not even looking at her when she left the house.

 

Now someone was looking at her, all of her. Thought she was beautiful. Was being nice… He wasn’t a especially attractive. Hell Bumper Yates Sr was one of the last men she’d have likely slept with any other night before.

 

Now she was lonely. Now she was feeling ignored and abandoned. Treated like dirt…

 

She reached out and touched him over his jeans. He was still frozen as she ran her hand over his crotch, feeling his dick jump at the menstrations, trying to escape its cloth prison.

 

“L-lucy…” He murmured, squirming but unable to back away. She looked up at him quietly, the light of the hall touching her face a little, likely catching the pouty lips and dipping collar bone her mother had given her. The man shook violently. “I’m sorry… I can’t help myself…”

 

“Hm-?” Lucy only got that out before his mouth closed over hers. His kiss was desperate, hungry and quaking in loss of control. His tongue forced its way into her mouth and he tugged her body tighter to his own, dick grinding against her hip.

 

“Your so pretty.” He breathed when he pulled back, going to nip at her neck. “Your gorgeous.” His hand came up, clutching at her covered breasts wildly. “Oh god this is wrong but I can’t stop…” He pushed her back towards the bed. “I need you… Oh I have to have you! Please! Please! Oh god, Lucy please!”

 

Lucy spluttered, almost getting whiplash from the sudden turn of events. She expected something a little more slow and suggestive. No him practically throwing himself on her. His hand gripped the back of her head, putting their mouths together again, tongue grabbing hers as he tried to suck it into his mouth. She shivered when his other hand left her trapped bosom to trail down her back, pressing into the area above her tail bone.

 

Something deep inside her body quivered at that touch.

 

“I’ll please you! I’ll make you feel so good! Please! Please!” He pulled back, looking her square in the face. He was almost in tears and looked in pain. “Let me have you, just for tonight!”

 

She stared at him, buzzed, lonely and horny.

 

“Ok.”

 

He wasted no time kissing her again, then having her sit down on the bed. “Just one second!” He panted, running for the door of the bedroom.

 

It shut and locked with a soft click. Now she was truly alone with him.

 

He ran back almost, sitting with her, grabbing at her, kissing her so hard their teeth clicked.

 

Ah yes, that's how it came to this…

 

Lucy moaned as he stirred up inside her with his fat, stumpy fingers. Lips spread wide by his other hand so he could see everything she had to offer. Everything felt coated in fluid, her thighs sticky and her ass wet from the run off. His fingers didn’t stop shifting and nudging her most precious area until it was slippery and drooling.

 

“Your whole body is beautiful…” Bumper cooed, flicking her g-spot again, making her back arch. Her entire core sitting unguarded in his lap.  “I haven’t seen a vagina like this in years… So soft and -” He added one more finger, slowly sinking it into her bubbling honey pot, making her spasm. “Flexible.”

 

It burned a little but felt so good. “Ahhhh…” She moaned for him, bucking a bit.

 

“Now where is your clitoris?” He murmured, squinting in the dark. “Should be swelling- ah ha!” He gave her a triumphant look. “Here it is.” Lucy trembled a little when he ran his finger over it softly. She had often done so herself when she masterbated, it felt strange to have someone else do it.

 

“She’s hidden up in her hood though.” He said, nudging around it. Lucy blinked up at him.

 

“Hood?”

 

“Oh yes, you see the clitoris is like a man’s penis, oddly enough, with its own foreskin. That's the hood.” He blew down onto her privates, Lucy whining as he did so. “Since your clitoris is far more sensitive than a man’s penis, she hides in her hood to protect herself.” He leaned closer to her vag and smiled. “Thankfully though, she has nothing to be scared of right now. So lets coax her out of there.”

 

Lucy swallowed.

 

His fingers carefully traced along her lips. Pushing upwards a little on some flesh inside. His smile got bigger and Lucy felt a soft, pleasurable tingling above his circling fingers. “There she is. Feel that?” He asked softly, looking up to her face. “That was just the hood moving off her.”

 

Ohhhh…

 

He dragged a finger up from her opening, soaked in fluid, before pushing down slightly on her clit with a little pressure.

 

“AHHHH!” Lucy’s legs jumped and her head flew back, shaking as he lazily circled the little gem he revealed. She moaned and groaned each time he even put his finger on it slightly.

 

“Are you feeling good Lucy? I promised I would.” Bumper said, suddenly flicking the clit with his finger.

 

Her pussy was overflowing, suckling greedily on his fingers. Her clit being touched without its hood on for the first time. Her entire body was a mass of withering pleasure. “Y-yee-ah…” Lucy murmured thickly.

 

Bumper then brought his mouth down and Lucy couldn’t believe it. Was he actually going to put his mouth down there?! She figured men hated it! When his warm mouth closed around her virgin clit it was game over. She came. HARD. She screamed and arched off the bed, body quaking and feet scrambling. Something warm was rubbing up and down her cunt as the orgasm came and Lucy felt pleasure rolled over her like a wave crashing to the shore.

 

When she finally came down she was heaving with heavy breaths, shaking from the stimulation. She peered down, seeing Mr Yates running his tongue up and down her slit, slurping up any extra fluids. He pulled away once he was sure she had settled.

 

“I bet you’ve only had sex a few times. You came quiet fast.” He said, licking off the mess around his face, then using the covers to wipe off. “I suppose that ex of your couldn’t get the job done.”

 

He could say that again.

 

“H-how…” Lucy struggled to regain her breath. “How did you know about the hood?”

 

“Well my wife and I discovered what was under her hood after our second child was born. Sex was getting a bit routine so we did some research on the subject. It's amazing what they don’t teach you in sex ed.” He put his hand back to her core, teasing her uncovered clit again. “This little lady has been ignored for too long.”

 

The sensation was actually a little painful this time and Lucy winced. “I don’t think-”

 

“Sorry!” He smiled, pulling his hand back. “They can take a while to warm up to being stimulated for long periods. Let's put her back for now. She’s had enough for her first day out.” He pulled his hand away and she felt the area pulse a little painfully as the hood returned.

 

As she slowly came back down from her orgasm, Bumper began to unbuckle her skirt, pulling it down her legs and tossing it over the side of the bed. Then he took the tube top, shimming it down her legs as well. He looked at her adhesive bra excitedly.

 

“Now what do you say we move on to the next area?”

 

Lucy watched him hover for a moment before she realised he was actually asking for her consent. “Oh, uh yes. Sure.”

 

His hands cupped around the bra in moments, the man on the edge of his seat as he unclasped the middle and gently peeled the adhesive away. Once the sticky material was gone her breasts wiggled free.

 

“Oh my.” He muttered leaning closer, his bulging jeans pressing against her still sopping lips bellow. He traced along her supple skin and nipples, which were already erect. Slowly he cupped them in his hands, giving them a little jiggle. “They are amazing.” He muttered, brushing his thumbs over each teet roughly, making Lucy shake. “They must be C plus, or B minus at least.

 

“I’ve never checked. I just wear sports bras… The wires poke me.” Lucy murmured, quivering once more when his thumb grazed the sensitive centers.

 

He didn’t respond to her, instead he leaned down, taking one into his mouth. She trembled as he sucked hard, rolling the teet along his teeth. Pulling back he sighed. “So very soft. The color is amazing as well.”

 

“Ugh thanks?” She blinked.

 

“Oh! Oh hold on! Jancy loved this~.” He said, sitting up and going for the side table. The drawer opened and he took something out. It was bottle with a pump top. He squirted a generous amount of cream out of the top and rubbed his hands together. It smelt strange and Lucy wasn’t sure what to make of it.

 

“ I ugh, thought you’d want to go on to the sex part now.” Lucy muttered, listening to his hands squelch in the small amount of light coming from the moon outside. “You seemed pretty desperate.”

 

He chuckled. “Lucy, this is the sex part. All of this is the sex part. Properly preparing your partner for intercourse is an important step. Did your old boyfriend not prep you?”

 

“He rubbed his fingers along the front, then he went in.” Lucy said simply.

 

“Oh, that must have hurt.” The man side, looking empathetic.

 

Lucy frowned and looked away. “K-kinda… Sex is supposed to hurt at first though.”

 

“Lucy, sex doesn't have to hurt you at the start if your properly lubricated and your body set up.” He explained. “Did you know having an orgasm before your partner enters you will actually allow your body to open more so you can take them more comfortably?”

 

“No.” Lucy said, actually surprised.

 

“Well it does. Besides, doing this kinda gets me more ramped up for the main course, sorta speak.” He pulled his hands apart. “This is gonna feel great. So just relax.”

 

He placed his palms down on each breast, the lotion warmed a bit by his hands. Slowly he spread the lotion over them circling from the tit at the center, up around the collar bone, then around the outside, the bottom and back to the center. It was meaningful motion that gradually grew a sensation of pleasure, getting more sensitive as he rolled. She gasped softly when the lotion started to grow warm. It tingled spreading over the entire area to a comfortable heat. Then he started to knead little circles in a draining motion toward the nipple, circling the painfully hard teet  before going out to the border again, starting over.

 

“After Jancy had our kids, her breast would hurt from the milk, so I started to do these massages.” Bumper explained, switching techniques after a few moments to pressing down from the border and striping softly to the center of the nipple. “These motions are good for unclogging ducts.”

 

Lucy whimpered when pleasure bloomed from her breasts, rippling down her back and making her vag squirt a little.

 

“After our kids were done breastfeeding, I found these techniques good for our sexual exploration.” He said. “Though the lotion helps. I get it from a special store in the city. Its called

Crema Di Fusione. That means Melting cream. Specially made to warm and stimulate the body. You’ll be very sensitive here for an hour or so, but we won’t need them like this for that long.”

 

He moved to the next step, circling and squeezing the nipples. The remaining lotion making wet noises in the darkness. Lucy moaned loudly, pressing her chest into his hands. He tweaked them a little harder and she squealed.

 

“You feel that?” he asked. “That pleasured shooting down your spine like lighting?” He kept moving his fingers in a milking motion, twisting them a bit when he stretched them a little.

 

“Y-yes!” She panted, rolling her hips a bit.

 

“Tell me Lucy, have you ever come from just having your breasts manhandled?”

 

“N-no…”

 

“You won’t say that for long.” Which was the only warning she got before his hands sunk over her boobs, taking a handful of them and squeezing enough to make a heavy, unpainful pressure. Then her pulled up, slowly over the tissues before the nipple was between his fingers, squeezed tightly. Then he started to roll them, press them in roughly and flick them at unpredictable moments.

 

Pleasure was rocketing down to her core, which was pounding like she was actually being thrusted into. The flesh clenched and quivered on empty space.

 

“Oh god!” Lucy whimpered, clutching the bed. “Oh god! I’m gonna cum!”

 

“Go on, come from your boobs being rubbed around.” He said, happy to bring her close once more. Then he pinched the nipples tightly and pulled them as far up from her body as he could.

 

That did it. She came screaming. Hard and heavy. Body actually rocking from the force of her muscles trying to milk an invisible cock. Her pussy gushed again, lots of fluid flooding and soaking her gurgling well.

 

She fell back on the bed, the room spinning around her. She had never come so hard in her life, nor so many times in one night. Especially not caused by another person.

 

The bed was creaking as Mr Yates moved around, pulling off his clothes and throwing the blankets over them. “Ok, I can’t hold back anymore. I need in there! You should be wet enough, let me see…”

 

A finger slipped inside her so easily he knocked his knuckled fist on her softly.

 

“Yep that's a slip n slide now. “ He chuckled. He went for the side table again, pulling something else out. Plastic crinkled and Lucy’s slight blurry vision couldn’t make out the object in his hands.

 

“What's that?”

 

“A condom. I have a box in the table” He said, pulling it from the wrapper. He got to his knees and twisted a little, applying the object over his dick. Lucy watched, vision returning better, then paled.

 

“H-how big is that thing…?” She asked, very nervous.

 

“Seven inches erect. Five. five soft.” He said, slipping the rubber over the hard, long, thick rod he sported.

 

“Thats big…” Lucy mumbled, eyeing it uncertainty.

 

“Well not to toot my own horn-” He began sounding pleased, until he turned and saw her uneasy body language in the shadows of the room. “Oh! Oh shoot, I’m sorry. This is probably bigger than your used to.”

 

“A little..” She said softly.

 

A lot, her mind corrected her.

 

“Don’t be scared Lucy, here take a hold of it.” He shuffled closer, putting her hands around it carefully. She felt it over in the darkness, gulping tightly. It was bigger than she thought… She squeezed it though, making him moan.

 

He had given her some amazing orgasms. Was she really gonna back out now? Lucy bit her lip softly. “You'll go slow, won’t you?” She asked.

 

“Of course! You’ll need to stretch a bit more to take him, but I know you can do it!” He held her shoulders and Lucy noted the pleading inflection in his voice.

 

“Ok… Ok just be careful.”

 

“I swear, I will!” He nodded.

 

Trying to steady her heart and find her courage she lay back on the pillow, spreading her legs hesitantly. He eagerly went between them. “I ah, I haven't done this since my wife passed.” He said, aligning the tip with her entrance, the monster almost engulfing it in size. “I maybe be a little pent up… Don’t be afraid to say anything though.”

 

Lucy nodded, looking away nervously. She could feel its weight before it pressed down, dipping into her soaked hole. It burned as it pushed her open, sliding deeper and deeper. Lucy couldn’t watch, but when a jolt of pain rammed up her spine she whimpered.

 

Bumper paused, shaking in pleasure. “Oh god… Feels so… tight.” He moaned. Blinking feverishly he looked down at her. “You ok?”

 

“H-hurts…” She said quietly.

 

“Ok, ok here.” His head dipped down, taking her nipple in his mouth and sucking. The still sensitive part buzzing pleasure to combat the burn. He licked and nibbled until he felt her relax under him. He let the tit go. “Ok?”

 

“Still hurts… but less.” She grimaced.

 

“Ok, take a deep breath.” He instructed. “Then let it go.”

 

Lucy sucked in a full breath, releasing it out her mouth. As she did so he sunk in again and Lucy hadn’t expected it, air quickly rushing out of her at the motion. He kept sinking though, pushing her open deeper and deeper.

 

“O-ow!” Lucy flinched. He didn’t stop this time but slowed a bit.

 

“I’m sorry Lucy. I-I can’t stop now. I’m trying! I am!” He groaned. It was still burning, getting worse.

 

“Please, Mr Yates!” Lucy sobbed a bit, the pain worsening.

 

“I- hold on!” He managed stop, then started pulling out. “I’ll try a few shallow thrusts.”

 

He pulled half of what he had out then rocked it back in, nudging her g-spot. The pleasure mixed with the pain, making it lessen a tad. Then he kept rocking, nicking that spot inside her and building up more fluid, subtly getting deeper and deeper with each thrust.

 

“B-better?” He asked, sounding strained.

 

“Yeah…” She said. “Yeah much, thank you.” He reached down and pulled her legs up to his hips, giving her leverage, though it got a bit tighter inside.

 

“Focus on your breathing. We’ll get there.” He rubbed her thigh to try and assure her. As he slowly got deeper and deeper, the pain grew and faded in rhythm. Whenever her breath got caught or she clenched down on him, he would tease and suckle at her breasts. As he carved a little niche out for himself in her flesh he subconsciously started to speed up, though at that point the pain was almost non-existent. The rocking started to become pounding, the bed creaking with their movements. Lucy couldn’t tell if he was all in yet or not, but it felt good.

 

Really good.

 

He was hitting something inside her that was making her whole body tremble, stars dancing in her eyes she wrapped her legs around his fat waist and clung to him, moaning. At that signal Bumper began to go rougher, now that she was ready. Wet sounds of skin on skin and flesh melding together filled with room with the bed groaning. Lucy could feel his balls slapping her ass. She was getting close again and when he put a hand to her chest to toy with her boobs again, she was sent over the limit for the third time.

 

She wrung down on his cock tightly, fluid spraying as she screamed and groaned contently. Warmth rushing over her. It was still intense and her body was tingling after. Though Mr Yates was still going at it when she came down. He grunted, shaking and putting his weight on her.

 

“Oh! Oh it's a big one! It's coming!” He rocked harder, the bed hitting the wall with each thrust. The motions were enough to get Lucy started on building another orgasm, much to her shock. Bumper gripped the bedpost over her, getting traction and starting to growl like an animal. “Here it comes! HERE IT COMES!”

 

And did it.

 

He slammed into her with all his strength, clutching her so close she could  feel every part of his larger, fatter body on hers, almost as if they were fusing together. He came so violently she felt blow after blow smack the condom against her deepest wall. He rocked against her, cock straining and he started to groan and moan. “Yes! Yes… Oh god I needed this… So so long…”

 

Lucy felt his cum start to push out of the condom and down her ass. “M-mr Yates! Its coming out!”

 

He grunted, lifting off her and pulling his dick out, though the condom was accidently left inside her a little, pulling off his cock . It was still spraying, painting cum across her belly. As it pittered out he tugged the condom out of her drooling lips.

 

It was full. Sagging under the weight of the thick cum inside. He testingly pushed on it from the entry down, looking for leaks, but the cum just bulged against the plastic, unable to escape. He grunted again, tying it off and throwing to the floor.

 

Then he took another condom, stretching it on.

 

“I-im sorry Lucy, I NEED more.”

 

He was pushing back inside before she could speak. Her empty feeling tunnel was almost violently refilled. The man going right back the pace he had before. Lucy gaped wordlessly as her loins purred, happy to have him again.

 

As he rutted she came a fourth time, rippling on his cock, though it took him one more orgasm out of her from him to cum again. Taking her to five. She almost sighed when she felt him releasing into the condom again. Only he kept the pace, kept fucking into her. Her sixth orgasm came at the same time as his.

 

He pulled out, tied the condom, then put on a third.

 

She shivered when he went right back at it it inside her. Her body was tired, lethargically trying to muster up orgasm seven.  She coasted along in mild pleasure when he came once more, though she didn’t follow. When he kept going again she yelped, his hand squeezing her nipple tightly.

 

She came to seven, he came to four.

 

Now it it was kinda uncomfortable. Her cunt was still bubbling and fluttering against the jack hammer inside, but the orgasm didn’t feel coming. He growled in her ear, releasing his fifth time.

 

He’s an old man, how much more could he come?!

 

He tied the condom and put on another.

 

Fuck.

 

She was too tired to stop him, if anything she was just feeling his movements rather than it hurting. She just had to lay there. Only he seemed to want her to keep feeling the pleasure, cause he was stroking her tit again. Pleasure boiled but didn’t explode…

 

Until the hand went lower, pushing the hood up to jam on her clit.

 

She came hard again, body milking Bumper until he screamed into his sixth. He had apparently fill this condom like the first, because it dripped down her ass again.

 

He pulled out, tied, went for another.

 

It was sore and painful now. She shook when he pushed in, grinding inside. Her body just too tired to try and help her. There was no pleasure in this. He came again-

 

“Mr Yates.” He voice was so quiet she was worried he wouldn’t hear. Instead he completely froze inside her. “Its hurting…”

 

“Shit.”

 

It was the only time she had heard him swear since she had known him. He pulled out of her puffy, slightly swollen lips. “Oh god…” He muttered over her. “How long were we going? I- I got lost in it.”

 

“I- I dunno.” She slurred a bit. “ I came like eight times now… Its sore. I can’t keep going…”

 

“No. No… You're right, that way too much. Especially since you haven’t done this much.” He sat up, taking the condom off his now softening member. He clicked on a light on the table, Lucy wincing and turning away from it. “Oh crap, that's a lot of condoms.”

 

When his hands went to her sore nethers she whimpered.

 

“No no, not that. I’m just checking…” He pulled them apart, looking inside. “Ok. Ok its fine. The condoms all held and you’ve only got your fluid inside you.” He got up from the side of the bed. “Let me go get you some water and a few towels. Don’t move ok?”

 

She didn't want to. She was too tired. Thankfully the soreness was just a minor discomfort now. Like if you ran for a long time and your legs ached. She watched his bathroom light turn on before her mind unfogged and she could think again.

 

She just had  sex with someone older than her own father. Good sex. No, amazing sex…

 

Oh fuck her father. What would her family think… Oh god, what if some of the other kids at the party saw her go in here with BJ’s father?! What if they heard them fucking downstairs?!

 

Shit.

 

Her chin trembled. Why did she do this!? Why did she think this was a good idea?! Before she was horny and lonely and hurt. Now she wished she had just gone home, like she told Haiku she had.

 

Ok, ok calm down. Ok… She listened to the loud music still playing downstairs. The party had gotten quieter but she could still hear people chatting and stuff. It was winding down but not dead yet. She noted her phone pushed to the far side of the bed, likely slipping out of her small back pocket in the fray, reaching she winced at a bit of a sore pang, but ultimately got the device.

 

Haiku had texted her, saying she was sorry she left her and that they’d talk tomorrow. Bradley also texted with an apology. Oddly the newest one was from Lisa though.

 

_‘The vitals monitoring chip I implanted in you is going crazy. Are you experiencing heart palpitations?’_

 

What the fuck?

 

There was another text below that.

 

_‘By the way, I implanted a vitals monitoring chip in all of you years ago. Incase I never told you.’_

 

WHAT the FUCK?!

 

She puffed, rolling her eyes. Even away at university her little sister was up her ass. She texted back , hoping Lisa didn’t call their folks to ask them to check on her.

 

_‘I was having sex.’_

 

No need to beat around the bush.

 

_‘Also we are talking about that later with mom and dad.’_

 

Lisa responded seconds later.

 

_‘What were you copulating with? A horse? That's the craziest I’ve seen it for ‘sex’. Also dang-it.’_

 

He was hung like one Lucy thought gloomily.

 

Bumper returned with a tray of things and two bottles of water. “Here, drink this, to help regain your fluids.” He said, giving it to her. She opened it and began to drink, really thirsty all of a sudden. She felt him wipe her down with towels and wet naps.

 

“I have a cream that will help with the pain later. I’ll apply it if that ok?” He asked, holding up some kind of topical ointment. She nodded, feeling him carefully pour in his hands and lather it on her and a little in her. He even pushed her hood up a bit and dabbed some inside on her clit without pressuring it.

 

“Lucy I’m so sorry for what just happened.” He said, closing the cream and putting it down. “I lost control and I made this a not very pleasant experience for you. Especially when you were doing such a kind thing for me.” He frowned. “Its no excuse but I’ve haven't had sex with anyone for a while and I used to quiet regularly. I guess I was in need of release and when I was finally able to, I just lost control.” He shook his head. “I take full responsibility for this. I cannot apologize enough.”

 

“Its ok.” Lucy murmured, putting her empty bottle down. “You stopped when I asked, that's what matters.”

 

“Well.” He set the tray down and layed in the bed with her. “I suppose we can talk about it later.”

 

Lucy stared at the ceiling, realizing she wouldn’t be going home tonight with the way her hips growled at her. “Yes.”

 

They fell silent as he turned of the light. Thankful they were both so tired they fell asleep quickly.

* * *

 

 

Lucy scowled when an alarm rang out shrilly. She grunted unhappily at the noise awakening her at such an hour. Still tired and now a little grumpy she turned into the large body that was the spooning her, arm over her waist.

 

They mumbled over her and Lucy had to think for a second. Why was she sleeping in bed with someone. She shifted her leg and felt the man’s bare, hairy thigh right by her’s, along with something unmistakable laying limp over it. Why was she naked?Her hips growled at her when she shifted a bit more.

 

Oh shit.

 

She lay still, feeling the man puff into her face and groan, releasing her to turn off the alarm. He turned back to her, running a hand over her covered ass and thigh before getting up. She hard the bed dip and creak as he sat for a moment, then he stretched, popping a few joints.

 

He stood and started to move, Lucy opening her eyes once she was sure his back was turned. She was greeted by Mr Yates wrinkled, large ass walking to the bathroom. Scratching at his dangling balls which hung so low she was sure they could almost knock on his knees. His back was a mass of hair and he was dotted in moles and spots. He shuffled off to the bathroom, sac swinging.

 

Oh god, she had slept with that. She rolled onto her back, pinching the bridge of her nose. Way to go Lucy. She sighed, looking back to the bathroom doorway Mr Yates just entered. She could hear him pissing into the toilet. She was sure he was quite proud of himself, herself, not so much.

 

She should leave and never do this again.

 

She sat up, looking for her clothes for her quick walk of shame home. Peering over the side of the bed she grimaced at the tied, used, gross condoms littering the floor. He had used up four condoms last night inside her. She looked to the bedside lamp. No wait, five. There was one slung over the light shade.

 

She finally saw her adhesive bra on the floor, and thankfully they were face up and not suck together or anything. She moved to get up and her core pounded again. It was sore, but much to her surprise it was also pounding in need.

 

“Seriously?” She muttered, spreading her legs to see. Her vag was drooling a little, the thighs sticky around it. Why was she horny? She had been fucked to the edge last night! It pounded back whinely to her that they was just horny again.

 

She held her face in her hand.

 

“Good morning!” She looked back up to Mr Yates in the bathroom door. He was still completely naked and Lucy got a good look at his fat, hairy, wrinkled body.

 

You had sex with that. That was a choice you made.

 

She looked at his groin, eyes now able to see his large dick. It was soft now, but Lucy could see it was much bigger than Rocky’s, even like this. Her loins throbbed at her.

 

God she was all kinds of fucked up in the head today.

 

“How are you feeling after last night? I know things got out of hand.” He said, looking guilty. “You aren’t too sore are you?”

 

“No, I feel fine. I think I just got too tired and sensitive.” She said, trying to ignore the tingling in her crotch.

 

“Well that's good. I was worried for a bit.” He smiled, walking into the room. Lucy noted that he seemed much more… alive then the night before. The bags were gone, as was his tired stance. He was practically glowing, with a spring in his step and his posture straightened. It seemed he needed last night more than she could have thought.

 

He tilted his head. “Did you enjoy yourself despite my appalling behaviour at the end?”

 

Lucy took a deep breath, but decided there was no point in lying. She doubted Mr Yates would keep hounding her, even if he knew she enjoyed it. He seemed too nice.

 

Course she never thought he’d ever have sex with her…. EH, let the man get his ego stroked.

 

“Yes, it was best I’ve had anyway.” Lucy murmured, a little blush on her face. Her body throbbed in agreement.

 

“Really?!” He looked surprised. “Well I’m flattered! You know you did well yourself. You have very good natural responses. As you get older you’ll get more endurance for this sort of thing, if it's something you to pursue of course, everyone is different.”

 

He hummed for a second, but threw up his hands in defeat. “Ah, well, I just wanted to let you know it's about six in the morning. I know it's early but I have to be at work for ten and my alarm is set so I can jog before I shower.” He coughed into his hand and grinned. “Course I got more than enough of a work out last night.” He looked sheepish after saying that. “So sorry it woke you up… If you want I could make you some breakfast (along with any other passed out teens we have around the house…), or we could talk. Though if your parents need you home…”

 

He was offering her an out. Lucy was tempted to take it, but something inside her quivered.

 

“What are you going to do?” She asked.

 

“Me? Well I need to shower and dress, I could make you breakfast before that but-”

 

“Can I shower with you?” Lucy said the words before her mind could catch up. There was a pregnant pause between the two, Bumper looking surprised again and Lucy’s face getting redder.

 

“You want to-” He started, petering off. He stared at her owlishly before point to himself, mouthing ‘me?’ with a slight shiver.

 

He clearly expected her to want to leave. Maybe he wanted her to as well. After all, he got what he wanted.

 

“I-” He shook his head, then looked spellbound. “I mean- yes! Of course you can!”

 

“It's not a bother?” She asked nervously.

 

“Course not! Not at all!” He puffed, walking to the bed and offering her a hand. “I mean, it's an honor on my side!”

 

Lucy bit her lip as she took the hand and got to her feet. She weebled a little, hips grunting at the positioning, but she evened out quickly enough.

 

“Should I bring one of these?” He asked, pointing down at the condom box hidden in the drawer. It was a big box, but half empty, meaning it had been there for a bit, likely since his wife passed or a little before. “Or is this just a shower?”

 

She thought for a few moments before sighing. “Bring one.”

 

He took her to the master bath, turning on the lights. It was like a bathroom you’d see in an expensive home decorating magazine. Lavish and cleaner than a bathroom ever really should be. The tub and the shower were separate entities, something Lucy had never seen with her own eyes before. The shower was like a smaller room. Tiled with a built in wall bench and a large pane of glass to keep the water in.

 

Bumper pulled the glass door open, turning on the shower and setting the condom down inside. He looked back at her over his shoulder. “You may want to take those off.” He commented, looking down at her legs.

 

She looked down, just realising she had been wearing the thigh highs this whole time. The cuffs of which were discolored on the inside of her thighs. She stood on  a toe, trying to pull it off without using her hands.

 

“You’ll stretch them out if you do that.” Bumper tisked, kneeling in front of her. “Here. Let me.” He hooked his fingers around the rim, hands very close to her needy groin. Slowly, making sure his fingers never left contact with her skin, he rolled it down. Lucy thighs tingled up to her as the socks slowly came off.

 

He put the socks on the floor, getting back to his feet with a grunt. Checking the water he smiled back at her. “It's nice and warm.”

 

When they got inside they both relaxed, the warm water made them melt, sighing happily under the spray. “Nothing like a warm shower.” Bumper smiled and started to wet his hair.

 

“If you can get in the shower when there's still warm water left at my house.” Lucy chuckled, enjoying the shower as well.

 

“Should be more now that some of your siblings are out of the house.” He said, taking a cloth off the shelf, lathering it with nice smelling soap.

 

“You’ve never lived with my sister Lola. If she has one speck of dirt on her she want a full overhaul.” Lucy explained, smiling when he ran the cloth over her back. He lead her to the bench, having the two if them sit down. He went right for her sticky thighs, scrubbing at the slick dried to her skin softly.  Every now and then it dipped closer to her sex, making her moan softly.

 

“You seem much more interested in a second round than I thought you’d be.” He murmured, smiling at her little noises. “Lets see how your doing.” His finger slipped between her lips, pressing inside her, making her jump. “Wow, your so wet already.”

 

“Guess I’m still s-sensitive.” She spluttered, shaking when her put a second finger inside. The pleasure was acting much faster than the time before.

 

“Ah to be young again.” He chuckled, circling the digits. “If I weren’t so seasoned, I wouldn’t be able to keep up with you. Young people such a high libido.” He curled his fingers into her g-spot, making her buck. “Course it doesn't hurt that you are overstimulated. Let me know if it becomes too much for you, ok?”

 

“Kay…” She cooed, oscillating her hips down on his fingers.

 

“This is gonna be a bit of a fast one for you.” He warned, grabbing the condom from the shelf. “You pretty much ready now. Not to mention-” He sissored his finger and Lucy moaned. “-your pretty well stretched out still.”

 

She watched as he applied the condom over his long dick, which was standing at attention. It bobbed as spread it on, then he reached for the shelf behind her. Pusing a few bottles out of the way, to grab a small tube. He poured some on his hands, rubbing it over the condom. “Its lube, I just want to be sure.” He said hurriedly, clearly as ready for this as she was.

 

“Should I get on the floor?” She asked.

 

“No, no, the bench is fine.” He pulled her hips to the edge and she opened her legs fully for him. “I remember reading this position is good for people with larger anatomy than most.”

 

She felt his cock press against her and this time she felt excited rather than nervous. Her hole greedily pulled him in, and they both groaned as they connected. “Ah… your so damn tight…” He muttered in her ear. “How can anything feel this good?”

 

“I dunno…” She said softly, back slowly arching as his dick slide deeper and deeper, the lube feeling odd but not off putting. “It just dose…”

 

He growled, pushing a bit more forcefully. “Would you be ok if I just started to thrust?”

 

“Sure.” She breathed.

 

The second go of it wasn’t as interesting as the first to be honest. However it was very satisfying. His dick was slamming her back into the tiled wall, the slippery bench having no grip. He at least made sure Lucy’s head didn’t smack against it as he went. Her insides tried to grab onto him desperately, wanting to keep the dick inside and to help make some friction, but the lube, water and her own fluids made that impossible. Everytime he bottomed out inside her the stars returned, making her moan and groan, wrapping her arms around him. The warm spray of water was relaxing, helping spread the warmth deep inside her.

 

“I-I’m getting close.” Lucy panted, toes curling when he tilted his hips so his head to press over her g-spot roughly with every thrust.

 

“Go ahead!” He said tightly before pressing his mouth to her neck, nipping and kissing. “Cum for me!”

 

When he bit down on her neck it sent her over. She pressed her body up against his, gasping airly. The position put him ever deeper inside her and that gave her no end of pleasure. Everything grows a bit hazy in her bliss but she can feel her partner still railing away inside her. As she starts to wind down she feels him get more sporadic, until he’s crowing in her ear, dick pushed as deep as he can get it as he unloads.

 

They stay latched together for a few moments, both breathing heavily.

 

“That was a quick one for you to.” She murmured into his ear.

 

“Guess I’m a little out of shape.” He chuckled,a bit out of breath. He leaned back, rubbing his back a little. “Ahhh… the lube did its job a little too well huh? Nicer when sex has just a little kick in it, right?”

 

“Yeah, but it was still good.” Lucy said. They both whined when he pulled out, Bumper tugging the condom off. He held it up still puffing a bit.

 

“I don’t think we had much left in us. Enough for a quick session, but I’m betting your pretty much tapped out now.” He said, looking at the amount of jizz he just made. It wasn’t much compared to his usual output.

 

She just laughed a little at the comment. “Yeah, I think so.” Her loins were once more quiet, if not a little sore.

 

He took a seat next to her on the bench, taking the cloth and wiping down her thighs and stomach again. He continued up her body before grunting. “Oh shoot did I do that?”

 

“What?”

 

“This bite mark…” He murmured. She ran her hand over the junction of her shoulder and neck, feeling a mark.

 

“Yeah but it doesn't hurt.” She shrugged. “Felt really good when you did it. Like a vampire from one of my novels.”

 

“Those Vampires of Melancholy? Belle was into those.” Bumper said, continuing to wash her. “She got a few books of that during her boy-crazy phase.”

 

“That's the one.” She nodded. He put the cloth down and took a bottle of shampoo. When he began to wash her hair she sighed happily, feeling his hands running through her locks.

 

“You have very pretty eyes Lucy.” He commented when he pulled her bangs up with the rest of her hair. Her face heated up , eyes darting down to the drain in the floor.

 

“People usually say their creepy or off putting.” She muttered.

 

“Now who would say such a mean thing? It's not true in the slightest!” Bumper shook his head, continuing to wash.

 

**_‘Sometimes babies just cry and you don’t know the reason.’_ **

 

**_‘You guys did plenty of crying when you were babies, trust me… Except Lucy. She just.. Stared at us.’_ **

 

**_‘Yeah, that's why we grew her bangs out.’_ **

 

“They just do.” She muttered.

 

“Well they are absolutely lovely.” Bumper nodded. “You really should wear your hair up! I mean if that something you want to do. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

 

“Maybe…” She shrugged. As her hair was rinsed out she looked back at him. “Should I wash you now?”

 

“Oh no, it's fine! Look-” he squirted some shampoo into his hair, scrubbed it down, then rinsed in a few moments. “Done like dinner!”

 

She frowned. “Are you sure? I kinda feel like I'm not giving as much as you are…”

 

“What?” He asked, clearly surprised. “Lucy you’ve given me more than enough! I haven’t felt this good in a long time… at least two years or so.” He turned off the shower. “Honestly I like doing these sorts of things anyway.”

 

They went out into the foggy room, Bumper putting a fluffy white towel over Lucy’s shoulders. “You dry off for moment, I’ll be right back!” He put a towel around his waist and took off into the bedroom.

 

She slowly toweled down, looking back at the shower with a humm. He came back after a few minutes, fully dressed with some things in his hands, looking a tad miffed. “I went to Bele’s room and got some of her old clothes for you, as well as informed a young couple it was check out time.”

 

“I can just wear my clothes from last night.” Lucy shrugged.

 

“In that weather? It's November now, you should wear something warmer home. Bele won’t miss these.” He said. “I mean, far be it from me to tell you how to dress after all, but I think these will keep your warmer then that mini skirt . Plus it might make it harder to tell your walking out of here after spending the night.”

 

She looked over the shirt and jeans, both were black, with the shirt having a moon on it. The hoodie with it was black with white racing stripes. “Thanks. These are actually pretty cool.”

 

“I should know your style by now, with how often your folks have me over for Bridge…” The man’s face melted to a guilty expression at the mention of her parents. His friends. In the wake of what they had just done together

 

“I need my underwear.” Lucy muttered, slipping past him to the bedroom, trying to forget about her own guilt on the matter. She plucked her panties up from the ground where he left them, tugging them up her legs.

 

“Lucy…” Mr Yates began , chewing on his lower lip. “I would appreciate it if we could both keep this between us…” He sighed. “People may misconstrue the consensuality of tonight,  given your younger age.”

 

“I understand.” She said, picking her bra cups up.

 

“Here, allow me.” He reached out and took one gently, cupping and stroking over her breast with his other hand. He linger for a few seconds, but put the adhesive bra back on. He did the next one faster, but cup them again.

 

She didn’t stop him, after all she doubted he’d be this close to a woman for a while.

 

“Lucy do you regret what we did?” He asked, still looking her body up and down longingly.

 

She kinda did? More in the sense of seeing him undressed but… well she didn’t hate it. If anything it felt pretty damn good. “Not really? It felt nice enough. I had a good night.”

 

The man sighed and let her go. “You know, if you do feel like I overstepped my boundaries… well I don’t want you to stay quiet about it. If you feel like you should tell someone then its for the best.”

 

“Mmmm… No, no I’m pretty good.” Lucy admitted. “Thanks though.”

 

She finished dressing back up into the jeans and shirt. Pulling on the hoodie she looked up to find Bumper putting her clothes from last night into a plastic bag. “Here you are.” He said, handing them over.

 

“Thanks.” Lucy murmured.

 

They stood in awkward silence

 

Bumper seemed to struggle before he groaned. “Lucy, before you go…” He managed out. “Could I have one last kiss?”

 

Lucy stared at him, seeming to consider his request. “Well, alright.” She wasn’t sure how deep her wanted to make this so she moved closer. He put his hands on her hips and she slipped her arms around his neck, then they pressed their lips together. His tongue testingly nudged her lips and she allowed him in, trying to forget what he looked like naked. He wrapped his tongue around her and their swirled together. Siliva squiltching and floating from mouth to mouth. He pulled back to nibble lightly on her lip, then pulled away.

 

“Oh, thank you. That was so nice.” He moaned, rubbing his hands over her ass.When they pulled apart he hummed. “I feel better than I have in years.”

 

Lucy smiled. “Happy I could help.”

 

“Oh boy did you!” He stretched a little. “I feel like it may actually be time to start dating again!”

 

“Ummm-!”

 

“With women my own age, of course!” Bumper added quickly. “Honestly I don’t think a relationship of long term proportions could work out with us. I’m far too old for someone like you. It just put you in a similar position to me down the line. Not to mention how others would react.” He hummed. “What we just had is more a moment of need. A you scratch my back and I yours situation.”

 

Lucy sighed and tried to not look relieved. “Well um, I should get going now. My parents will wonder about me…” Even if they hadn’t texted all night.

 

“Of course!” Bumper nodded. “You go on ahead.”

 

“Ok, goodbye Mr Yates.” Lucy said as she carried her things to the door.

 

“Lucy-”

 

“Yes?” She looked back.

 

Mr Yates struggled, then sighed. “Don’t worry about that Ex of yours, you’ll find somebody far better. I’m sure of it.”

 

She smiled. “Thanks.”

 

She curried through the hall, down the stair and across the completely ruined living room. Everything was broken, tossed or mangled and Lucy was actually shocked at the carnage. A few sleeping drunks were strewn across couches, tables and the floor. She stepped over one and went out the door. Not noticing Bumper Jr look up from the couch when she went. He blinked sleepily, but had a sly smile on his face and looked to the stairs.

 

Mr yates was fixing his cuffs and stating to put on his tie as he watched Lucy leave from the upstairs window. He sighed as he guilty let his eyes stray to her ass for a moment. God she was a fine specimen of a woman. Rita and Lynn had the genes to make the best looking people he had ever seen. If only he was thirty years younger…

 

Well best not to dwell on it, it was a little creepy. Lucy deserved a partner who’d treat her well and live a long happy life with her. Like he and Yancy had. He just needed to find someone his age who’d agree to be his mate in life.

 

He just hoped he could find someone soon. He had gone so long without sex. Now he had gotten another taste and was thirsty for more. Before she left he was tempted to ask her to come back next weekend, but that would be asking too much of her. Like he said, she needed someone her own age. He’d mange till he did the same… He really hoped.

* * *

Lucy opened the door as quietly as possible. She slipped into the house, trying to not step on a creaky floor board. She could hear someone in the kitchen. Lucy tried to get up the stairs-

 

“Hello?”

 

Lucy froze, three steps up, when her mother looked around the living room archway. “Oh Lucy, you're up early.”

 

“Ugh, yeah.” Lucy mumbled, looking back a her.

 

“And your showered! Normally you'd be in bed for a few more hours.” Rita blinked.

 

“Ugh, well there a long day ahead.” Lucy managed out. “I wanted an early start.”

 

“Oh, big plans with Rocky today?” Rita asked.

 

Lucy stared at her. “Mom, we broke up…” Lucy had already told her this. She told the day it happened.

 

“Oh no, what happened? He was such a nice boy.” Rita frowned.

 

“Just… didn’t work.”

 

“Such a shame.” Rita sighed. “Well I suppose you have things to do, after all you went to bed so early last night, I won’t keep you.”

 

What?

 

“You don’t remember? What I told you last… night?” Lucy asked softly.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“N-nothing. It's not important.” Lucy muttered.

 

“Ok, well I’m making breakfast, you want anything?” Rita asked.

 

“No. I’m not hungry.” Lucy frowned and started up the stairs.

 

“Ok, just don’t make a mess later.” Rita said before Lucy closed her door.

 

Luy threw the plastic bag down on her bed, chin quivering. They had either forgotten she had gone out or hadn’t heard her in the first place. Either way it showed how much of a damn they gave. If it wasn’t work, taxes, Lily or their side projects…

 

Lucy stripped down, locked the door and grabbed her hand mirror. She sat on her bed and spread her legs, inspecting her vag. It was a little puffy from the use but it looked ok. She pushed the lips open, finding her hole gapping a little, still stretched from the monster dick she had stuffed inside it. She looked a little higher and brought up her finger, nudging the skin at the top until it pushed up, a red, swollen button revealed. Her clit tingled.

 

She had learned more last night then she had in any sex ed class. The sex she had had with Mr Yates… just damn. God damn. Her well tingled softly at the memory, thinking of the beast that had pushed itself into her small cavern and ravished her. Even with the thought of his physical appearance in mind.

 

Well it was over now. She’d never likely do that with Mr Yates again. It was for the best though. Lucy ran a finger over her clit and shivered in pleasure and slight pain. She had some studying to do and she would pleasure her next partner better. She had to leave Mr Yates in the past.

 

Her loins throbbed in disappointment.

  



End file.
